Segundo Plano
by Alice Delacour
Summary: Você não era Lily, por mais que quisesse. Você não conseguiria agir como ela, toda amável, doce e delicada. Por que ela era ela e você sempre seria você. Apenas você. Petúnia E. D./Lily E. P. (1976 a 1997)


**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling detém os direitos e semelhanças de todos os personagens da série Harry Potter. Esta história é para acrescentar ao mundo que ela criou. Eventuais conflitos são acidentais e ceder a sua realidade _(cânon)._

**Sinopse:** Você não era Lily, por mais que quisesse. Você não conseguiria agir como ela, toda amável, doce e delicada. Por que ela era ela e você sempre seria você. Apenas você. Petúnia E. D./Lily Evans (1976 a 1997)

* * *

**CAPITULO ÚNICO – SEGUNDO PLANO**

_Por: Alice Delacour_

* * *

- Você não pode ir se Lily e Alice não forem com você, Petúnia.

Foram as palavras exatas que sua mãe pronunciou no almoço.

E você não conseguia acreditar que sua própria mãe estava fazendo isso com você.

- Mas mãe...

Você tentou fazer sua mamãe mudar de ideia.

- Nada de _"mas"_ Petúnia. – Ela havia dito séria. – Eu não confio muito em seus amigos, eu quero Lily lá com você, além de que as meninas precisam sair para se divertir.

Então você ficou emburrada o resto do almoço, enquanto Lily e a amiga esquisita dela tentavam convencer sua mamãe do contrário, sem sucesso.

- Isso é tudo culpa sua _Aberração_.

Você havia comentado antes de subir as escadas e ir se trancar no quarto – _onde você colocaria a musica no ultimo volume e ligaria para Yvonne enquanto escolhia a roupa para usar a noite._

Lily Evans sempre fora perfeita. Rosto perfeito. Cabelo perfeito. Notas perfeitas. Amigos perfeitos.

E você duvidava muito que se Lily quisesse sair com os amigos à noite, sua mãe iria restringir a pequena _Miss Perfeita_.

- Que horas nós vamos, Petúnia?

Alice Fawcett – a _melhor amiga perfeita_ da _perfeita Lily_ – perguntara para você enquanto passava pela sala de estar.

- As oito. Esteja pronta, eu não gosto de atraso.

A menina com cara de fada concordou rapidamente e correu para subir as escadas. E você podia ver ela e sua esquisita irmã rindo e pintando as unhas _– animadas para sair à noite._

Quando o relógio da sala bateu seis horas da tarde, você subiu as escadas e começou a se arrumar. Transformou os fios do seu cabelo, sempre lisos e de tom castanho claro sem brilho, em vários cachos.

Você não gostava dos seus cabelos. Eram lisos e sem forma, de uma cor comum.

Mas os de Miss Perfeita – _o que você daria para ter cabelos assim?_ – eram volumosos ondulados e _vermelhos_.

Com alguns suspiros, você delineou os olhos, tentando, de alguma forma, deixa-los maiores. Os olhos eram outra coisa que você não gostava. Eram tão feios. Todos na família possuíam olhos verdes ou azuis – _brilhantes, todos eles_. Mas você não. De algum jeito, você havia conseguido acabar com olhos cor de caramelo – _tão opaco quanto seu cabelo._

A roupa _– cuidadosamente escolhida –_ foi vestida logo em seguida. Um vestido de grossas listras verdes escuras e brancas e de alças, que a revista havia dito que aumentava os seios e o quadril. Calçou os sapatos de sete centímetros pretos.

Você se olhou no espelho e gostou do que viu.

- Realmente...

Você havia dito.

-... Mesmo Lily não pode ficar mais bonita que eu agora.

Mas ela ficou.

Lily sempre conseguia ficar mais bonita que você.

As curvas de Lily, dos recém-completados dezesseis anos, eram mais do que você conseguiria com vinte e cinco. Os saltos altos _– você havia implorado a mamãe que comprasse um par daqueles para você no seu aniversário há algumas semanas atrás_ – eram novos e brilhantes e você sabia que Lily havia ganhado de um admirador no Natal.

Lily Katherine Evans parecia ter dezoito anos e não meros dezesseis. Já você, parecia uma menina de quinze anos saindo com a irmã mais velha pela primeira vez.

Você olhou para a amiga de Lily – _que estava passando alguns dias na Casa dos Evans_ – e quase quis desistir da festa.

Alice andava com a graciosidade de uma fada mesmo em cima de enormes saltos doze. E você sabia que nunca iria conseguir se mover tão graciosamente em cima daqueles sapatos sem parecer uma pata recém-nascida.

- Estavam quase atrasadas.

Batia o pé na porta de casa.

Lily sorriu para você e disse com aquela voz dela, que parece causar inveja nos passarinhos.

- Relaxe, Tuney.

_Relaxe, Tuney._ Quantas vezes você havia a ouvido repetir essas duas palavras?

Ela estava sempre repetindo essa frase, às vezes acompanhada por um sorriso ou uma risada.

- Estão prontas, meninas?

Seu pai havia perguntado, tirando o carro da garagem.

- Vocês estão lindas Lily, Alice. – Ele as elogiou.

E você percebeu, magoada, que ele não havia visto o seu esforço para se destacar.

Seu pai deixou vocês em frente ao ginásio da sua escola, onde haveria a festa de começo de ano letivo. Você saiu primeiro e ficou satisfeita ao ver que chamou atenção.

Mas Lily saiu depois e você percebeu que ela sempre iria chamar atenção onde quer que ela fosse com o que quer que ela vista.

E que você sempre ficaria em segundo plano, apenas esperando uma brecha para tentar brilhar.

Porque, afinal, ela era ela e você sempre seria você.

Não adiantaria tentar mudar o curso das coisas.

- Petúnia!

Suas amigas lhe chamavam e você se sentiu melhor em pensar que iria ficar longe de sua irmã Miss Perfeita e a amiguinha dela. Você estaria no seu lugar, com as suas amigas, brilhando, sozinha.

Yvonne sempre fora a sua amiga. Desde a infância. E agora ela formava o seu grupo de amigas junto com Gabrielle, Daiane e Susannah.

- Onde esta a sua irmã, Petúnia? – Foi a primeira coisa que Yvonne perguntou para você assim que você se juntou a elas. – Eu ainda não acredito que você teve que trazer ela, coitadinha de você, trazendo aquele patinho feio.

Você ri e diz que sua irmã esta por ai com a amiguinha dela.

E você se lembra de que suas amigas não veem Lily desde os doze anos dela.

Agora Lily tem dezesseis e não usa mais o cabelo com laços de fita em duas tranças. E ela tem um corpo.

Lily agora não conquista mais somente pela simpatia e o bom humor. Agora ela conquista as pessoas mais velhas com a inteligência e os caras mais jovens pelo quebrar do quadril.

Mas as suas amigas não sabem disso. Para elas, Miss Perfeita continua um pequeno patinho feio. Para elas o lírio ainda não desabrochou. E você torcia para que continuasse do mesmo jeito.

- Petúnia! Adivinhe quem perguntou de você hoje? – Daiane perguntou sorrindo para você.

- Não me diga que foi Daniel? – Você ofegou.

Daniel era _o_ cara.

E ele parecia estar interessado em você.

- Sim! Ele perguntou se você iria vir hoje! Daqui a pouco ele deve aparecer aqui para lhe tirar para dançar.

Mas ele não apareceu. Nem ele, nem os amigos dele.

Na verdade, parecia que todos os garotos da festa estavam amontoados em um canto, rindo, falando alto e gesticulando.

Você olhou ao redor e quase quis chorar.

Não podia ser verdade.

Os cabelos vermelhos de Lily não eram vistos no resto do ginásio, e muito menos os da amiguinha dela. Mas você conseguia perceber uma ponta do vestido azul de Miss Perfeita no meio de todos os garotos.

É claro que ela estaria lá. Ela era Lily, no final das contas.

Ela era popular. Em qualquer lugar que ela fosse.

- Quem são aquelas duas garotas lá? – Gabby perguntou, apontando o dedo magro discretamente em direção a Lily e Alice, que estavam sentadas em um pequeno sofá que o time do colégio havia trazido.

- Nunca as vi por aqui. – Susannah disse, enrugando o nariz.

- Meu deus, quem é que gostaria de ter o cabelo naquele tom horroroso? – Daiane guinchou.

- Petúnia! Aquela ali não é Lily? – Yvonne cutucou você e você quis se esconder.

- Aquela é a sua irmã? – Susannah, Daiane e Gabby perguntaram juntas.

E você quis um buraco para se esconder.

Suas amigas haviam visto Lily.

Você concordou e resmungou alguma coisa sobre ela ter amadurecido durante o período escolar na Escócia.

- Venham, garotas! – Daiane disse. – Vamos ver o que aquelas duas querem tentando roubar os nossos homens.

Você seguiu as suas amigas, tentando a todo custo esconder a sua cara de desagrado.

Quando vocês chegaram perto, você pode escutar as risadas do time da escola, parecia que Lily e Alice eram engraçadas. _Mais uma das mil qualidades de Miss Perfeita_, você debochou internamente.

- Ora, ora... – Gabby havia dito, colocando as duas mãos no quadril e sorrindo para Lily.

Lily e Alice estavam sentadas com todos os caras do time ao redor.

-... Olha quem encontramos aqui, se não é a patinho-feio!

- Lily? – Você escutou Alice chamar sua irmã.

- Faz tempo desde a ultima vez que nos vimos Gabrielle Furton. – Lily sorriu para Gabby agindo como se isso tudo fosse um encontro amigável entre duas melhores amigas que não se viam há tempos.

- E qual era a piada? – Daiane perguntou. – Queremos rir também.

Você tentou não parecer interessada em sua irmã.

Mas você sentiu os olhos dela queimarem o seu rosto.

- Lily e Alice estavam contando sobre a escola delas, vocês sabiam que eles possuem um professor com cara de morsa?

Seus olhos grudaram no rosto de Daniel.

E você não acreditava que Lily havia roubado outra coisa de você.

- Pare, ele não tem cara de morsa! – Lily tentou argumentar.

- Ai Lily, você só diz isso porque você é a favorita dele! – Alice riu.

E todos os caras sorriram para as duas.

Você viu Kevin e Mason se inclinarem para mais perto delas. E Gabby e Susannah apertarem os punhos.

- Eu queria que nós tivéssemos professores assim... – Mason disse, sorrindo para Alice. – Os nossos são todos rigorosos e muito sérios.

- Ah, mas nós temos uma professora assim. – Alice havia dito. – Professora McGonagall é bastante severa, embora ela pareça ter um fraquinho por James e Sirius.

Você já havia escutado esses nomes antes. James e Sirius, James e Sirius, a onde que você escutou esses nomes?

- James e _Sério_? – Daniel perguntou.

- Não, Sirius... – Lily explicou. – Como a estrela.

Miss Perfeita havia atacado outra vez. Parecia que Daniel já havia caído nas graças dela.

- Que nome engraçado... – Dylan riu.

- Oh, não o deixe escutar você falando isso! – Alice disse animada. – Ele é bastante sensível em relação ao nome dele, e toda vez que alguém faz uma piadinha "Sirius-Sério" ele começa a resmungar sobre tradições de famílias estupidas.

- Isso não é um nome engraçado. – Daiane disse, encostando a mão no ombro de Dylan, chamando a atenção para ela. – Isso é um nome ridículo.

- Bem, estou feliz então que Sirius não esta aqui, por que senão você estaria em apuros. Ele pode não se dar bem com a família dele, mas o sobrenome dele ainda tem algum peso nos tribunais. – Sua irmã levantou uma sobrancelha para Daiane.

Era obvio que Lily iria fazer algo do tipo. Ela era toda assim, não era? Protetora dos fracos e oprimidos, dos indefesos.

E você quis manda-la calar a boca.

Pois era sobre você que Daiane iria despejar sua raiva.

Era sobre você que iriam cair as responsabilidades. As risadas. E a exclusão.

- Er... – Mason havia cortado a situação indelicada que surgiu. – E vocês... Tem namorados? Alice? – Vendo o olhar de Daniel, ele acrescentou. - Lily?

Você sabia a resposta antes de Lily movimentar os lábios.

Era óbvio que Miss Perfeita deveria de ter um namorado. Ou admiradores. Ou ambos.

Alice e Lily haviam rido, e você viu Gabby e Susannah rosnarem baixinho quando Kevin e Mason sorriram abobalhados.

- Eu sou comprometida. – Alice havia mostrado o anel de duas bandas prateadas com um par de turquesas brilhantes. – Estamos juntos há dois anos agora. – E ela parecia orgulhosa.

Você olhou para Miss Perfeita, esperando a resposta.

- Er... – Ela começou. – Terminei com meu namorado há uns meses atrás... Ele era um imbecil e mau perdedor.

- Sim, além de que ele ficou muito brabo quando viu você vestindo a camisa de James e ele totalmente agarrado em você. – Alice riu.

E seus olhos faiscaram de alegria. Parecia que Miss Perfeita não era tão perfeita assim, afinal. Sua mãe gostaria de saber disso.

- Alice!

- Quem é esse James? – Daniel havia perguntado.

Seu mundo chacoalhou.

Aquilo era um tom de ciúmes na voz de Daniel?

Você piscou, não querendo mostrar aos outros seus olhos úmidos de tristeza.

Alice riu e sua irmã fechou a cara.

- James Potter é o maior idiota de toda a nossa escola. – Ela disse.

- E está totalmente caído na sua. – Alice completou, rindo.

- Pelo amor de Deus! – Susannah riu, todos olharam para ela. – Como se alguém poderia gostar dessa estranha. – E apontou para Lily.

Você e suas amigas riram.

Você fingiu que achou graça de ver sua amiga rebaixando a sua irmã.

Você fingiu que riu. Fingiu.

Mas você intimamente se sentiu um pouco culpada.

Seus olhos piscaram para Lily e você viu os grandes olhos verdes dela piscarem de tristeza e lágrimas.

- Fala como se tivesse alguém. – Alice disse venenosamente.

Antes que a ultima sílaba tivesse serpenteado pelos lábios bonitos de Alice, você sabia que isso iria formar uma confusão.

Você conhecia suas amigas bem demais.

- O que?! – Susannah ficou vermelha e as mãos dela se fecharam em punhos.

Você viu pelo canto de olho Mason e Kevin se entreolharem, e os olhos deles estavam cheios de riso. Você escutou Daniel disfarçar uma risada com uma tosse e você viu Dylan simplesmente virar o rosto tomado pelo esforço de não rir alto.

Você também viu o brilho de coragem nos olhos de Alice, a amiga perfeita de sua irmã perfeita.

E você sabia que você nunca teria aquele brilho nos seus olhos caramelos sem-graça.

Doeu em você saber também, que suas amigas nunca teriam agido assim com você.

Elas não a defenderiam.

Porque elas não eram assim.

E, no fundo você sabia que, elas nem eram suas amigas de verdade.

- Vocês não vão dizer nada? – Susannah havia gritado, olhando para os caras do time. Ao não ter resposta, ela simplesmente bufou e agarrou a mão de Daiane. – Vamos, garotas, vamos embora daqui!

E você foi.

Deixou sua irmã para trás, preferindo suas falsas amigas a sua irmã de sangue.

Por que era assim que você agia.

Primeiro o que irá melhorar a sua imagem.

Depois, a família.

Você não era Lily, por mais que quisesse.

Você não conseguiria agir como ela, toda amável, doce e delicada.

Por que ela era ela e você sempre seria você.

Apenas você.

* * *

Duas horas mais tarde, quando você já havia dançado e se divertido – _e esquecido de Miss Perfeita _-, Daniel apareceu e perguntou se você e suas amigas não queriam ir até a praça que havia na beira do lago da cidade.

Você sorriu e milhares de imagens de você e Daniel correram por sua cabeça.

Você e suas amigas seguiram Daniel e Mason até os bancos da praça e seu rosto se contorceu em fúria ao ver Miss Perfeita e a Miss-Amiga-Perfeita.

_Você não podia ir a nenhum lugar sem que elas estivessem lá também? _

Gabby e Susannah apoiaram o corpo nas mesas de piquenique que tinham por ali, balançando os cabelos bem tratados no vento fraco.

Daiane e Yvonne sentaram em cima de outra mesa e cruzaram as pernas, sorrindo uma para a outra.

E você ficou ali, parada entre suas quatro melhores amigas, tentando achar um lugar para se encaixar, mas não encontrando.

Miss Perfeita já estava lá, parada entre Dylan e Emmett, outro cara do time. Eles pareciam estar se divertindo, estavam rindo alto e Emmett tinha um braço sobre os ombros de Lily.

Você torceu os lábios com amargura.

Emmett viu você e acenou, a chamando para onde ele estava. Você tentou recusar, mas ele era insistente.

- Ei, Petúnia! – Emmett sorriu para você. Ele era legal e bonito e se ele já não tivesse uma namorada, você teria investido nele. – Dylan me apresentou a sua irmã, Lily.

Você sorriu falsa para os três, fuzilando Miss Perfeita com os olhos.

- É? – Você respondeu.

- Sim, ela é muito legal, nós podíamos sair qualquer dia desses, o que você acha Lily? – Você e Dylan levantaram as sobrancelhas. – Rose adoraria conhecer você, ruiva.

- Oh, pelo o que você me contou, Emmett, ela é adorável, amaria conhecer ela.

Susannah chamou você e você os deixou ali.

Deixou sua irmã com o que parecia o novo melhor amigo dela.

Você não viu Alice por ali.

_Talvez Miss Perfeita tenha brigado com ela_, você pensou venenosamente.

- Onde você estava Alice? – Você rolou os olhos quando escutou sua irmã perguntar a recém-chegada Alice Fawcett.

- Fui falar com Frank... – Miss Amiga-Perfeita desconversou.

Você não olhou para elas de novo.

Esta era para ser a sua noite.

À noite em que _você_ iria brilhar.

Você riu com suas amigas e tomou alguns goles de cerveja que os caras do time tinham comprado.

Você se lembrou vagamente de sua mãe lhe dizendo para não beber.

Mas você queria impressionar suas amigas e Daniel e continuou bebendo.

Você estava se divertindo e Daniel estava _olhando_ para você. Você estava se sentindo poderosa.

Risadinhas femininas lhe tiraram de seus pensamentos gloriosos. Miss Perfeita e Miss Amiga-Perfeita estavam escoradas em uma mesa mais afastada, conversando com Emmett.

Você rolou os olhos as ignorando.

Daniel chamou sua atenção e você sorriu para ele.

- Daniel... – Você foi interrompida pelo barulho do motor de duas motos.

Você ouviu Lily engasgar, a dois metros de você, e Alice rir.

Você não deu bola, se virando para suas amigas novamente.

Mas suas amigas tinham os olhos vidrados em algo atrás de você. Você virou, e sentiu seus olhos crescerem consideravelmente.

Descendo de duas das motos mais incríveis que você já tinha visto em toda a sua vida, estavam dois caras altos de cabelos pretos.

- U-_al_. – Daiane assobiou. – Quem são esses caras?

- Eu não sei, eu nunca os vi por aqui! – Yvonne a respondeu, levantando os seios dela, tentando os fazer parecer maiores.

Você os observou, tentando ser discreta.

O que andava mais na frente tinha os cabelos negros curtos e arrepiados, ele usava calças jeans – _e você conseguia ver de longe que eram de marca!_ – camisa social branca e um blazer preto simples por cima, ah, ele tinha também uma gravata desfeita ao redor do pescoço.

Você mordeu o lábio inferior e fez a sua melhor cara sexy quando ele correu os olhos por seu grupo de amigas. Mas o cara a ignorou, virando para a Miss Perfeita e a amiguinha dela.

O outro cara, mais alto e mais elegante, tinha os cabelos compridos e ondulados, ele vestia calças jeans caras e uma camisa branca básica por baixo da jaqueta de couro negra. Ele exalava perigo, e você tentou chamar a atenção dele.

Ele a ignorou também.

Você arregalou ainda mais seus olhos castanhos sem vida. Nenhum cara havia lhe ignorado em toda a sua vida. Todos, todos eles, haviam parado para pelo menos lhe lançar um olhar.

- _E ai Alice?! _– Seu pescoço estalou de tão rápido que você virou.

Isso era sério?

_Esses caras conheciam a Miss Amiga-Perfeita?_

- _Como que 'ta, Sirius?_ – Alice respondeu.

Seus olhos queimaram de raiva para Lily, que estava escorada ao lado de Alice e fingia olhar para longe dos dois caras.

Então esse era o tal _Sério Black_?

- Não vai cumprimentar os amigos, Evans? – _Sério Black_ sorriu de um jeito totalmente sexy.

Você ouviu suas amigas suspirarem junto com você.

- Não vi nenhum amigo meu chegando, Black. – Miss Perfeita falou venenosamente.

- _Aut,_ Padfoot. – O outro garoto finalmente falou alguma coisa. – Como foi seu dia, Alice?

- Ele está sendo surpreendentemente bastante agradável, James. – Miss Amiga-Perfeita sorriu. – Mas ele melhorou bastante agora que vocês chegaram.

- Ora, pare de se fazer de idiota, Alice, eu sei muito bem que foi você que os chamou. – Lily rosnou.

Então, você tinha acabado de conhecer James Potter e _Sério_ Black. Eles pareciam bonitos e charmosos demais para participarem de uma escola para aberrações.

E se vestiam bem demais para serem aberrações.

Você apertou seus olhos, tentando escutar melhor.

- Sentiu saudades minhas, Lily-flor? – James Potter sorriu de canto e se apoiou ao lado de Lily na mesa, passando um braço pelos ombros dela. – Por que eu não parei um minuto de pensar em você, principalmente quando estou sozinho.

- Vá se foder, Potter.

- Só com você, Evans. Só com você. – Você reparou que Lily não tirou o braço dele.

A mão de dedos finos de Gabby apertou seu braço.

- Quem são esses caras? – Ela perguntou para você. Você viu as chamas de inveja no fundo dos olhos escuros dela e sabia que os seus refletiam a mesma chama.

- Eu não sei! – Você sussurrou de volta e tentou escutar alguma coisa da conversa dos quatro.

Black estava sorrindo e conversando com Alice. Potter e Miss Perfeita estavam sentados um ao lado do outro, e você não pode deixar de reparar que o braço de Potter ainda estava sobre os ombros de Lily.

Você inclinou a cabeça para longe. Você não queria ver sua irmã se achando por que ela tinha um cara sexy atrás dela.

Você viu quando Daniel pegou uma garrafa de cerveja em uma mão e com a outra, arrastou Emmett até a onde os quatro estavam.

Todos os seus amigos os seguiram, querendo chegar mais perto. Escutar melhor.

- Quem são esses caras, Lily? – Daniel perguntou, tomando logo em seguida um gole da cerveja dele.

Você tomou um gole da sua também.

Você viu Potter virar a cabeça levemente em direção a Daniel. Você viu também que o braço de Potter puxou Lily mais para perto e que os olhos – _eram dourados ou castanhos?_ – se apertaram ao parar no rosto de Daniel.

- Estes são James– Lily apertou os lábios e lançou um olhar de aviso para Potter, para em seguida apontar a mão direita para ele. -... E Sirius. – Apontou para Black.

- Prazer – Daniel estendeu a mão para Potter.

Você fechou sua cara. Potter simplesmente olhou para a mão estendida de Daniel e depois para a cara dele e levantou uma sobrancelha.

A mão de Daniel caiu ao lado do corpo dele.

- Ei, vocês sabem onde vendem cerveja por aqui? – Black perguntou, se inclinando para longe da mesa.

- Tem algumas lá no isopor, vem comigo que eu te dou. – Emmett sorriu simpático para Sirius Black.

- Traz uma para mim. – Alice pediu.

- _'Key_, vocês querem uma também, Prongs, Lily? – Você sorriu. Se Lily pedisse uma garrafa de cerveja, você poderia muito bem contar para sua mãe e desmascarar a Miss Perfeita.

- Traz para mim. – Potter levantou a mão que estava apoiada no braço de Lily em sinal.

- Pra mim também. – Lily resmungou. – Eu quero ver se ligeiramente bêbada eu esqueço que vocês estão aqui.

- Já lhe falhei que você é um amor, Lily-flor? – Potter sorriu e se inclinou mais para perto do rosto de Miss Perfeita.

- Não hoje Potter, não hoje. – Ela o empurrou para longe. Mas você viu que o braço dele continuava sobre os ombros dela.

Dylan, que estava ao lado de Daniel, correu os olhos por James Potter e Miss Perfeita, parando alguns segundos significativos no braço de Potter ao redor dos ombros da ruiva.

- Devo presumir que você é o famoso James Potter, então? – Ele pediu.

Você viu os olhos de Potter brilharem de malícia e caírem sobre Miss Perfeita.

- Você andou falando de mim por aí, flor?

- Não seja idiota Potter, isso foi Alice. – Lily resmungou.

Você viu Alice rir da mesa dela e um sorriso malicioso abrir nos dentes perfeitos dela.

- Eu posso ter comentado sobre como você, James, foi à gota d'água para o fim do namoro de Lily e Diggory. – A voz doce não enganou ninguém.

- O que você fez, cara? – Mason perguntou, empolgado para ouvir uma história que tinha tudo para ser engraçada. – Alice só disse que esse tal de Diggory encontrou a Lily vestindo a sua camisa e vocês dois agarrados.

James Potter jogou a cabeça para trás em uma gargalhada forte. Você notou o quanto ele ficava bonito assim.

- Diggory é um pau no cu. – James cantarolou. – Lily tinha ficado completamente encharcada por causa de um balão de água, e eu como bom cavaleiro que fui educado para ser, tirei a minha camisa para ela vestir, eu quero dizer... – Ele mordeu os lábios finos, você suspirou, se tinha algo que você não podia negar era que James Potter era terrivelmente _sexy_. – Eu não podia deixar todo mundo ver o sutiã dela através da blusa transparente, podia? Isso é algo que só eu posso ver.

Você tentou olhar como se você estivesse achando tudo isso ridículo.

Mas por dentro você se corroía de inveja.

Miss Perfeita socou Potter na barriga, o mandando calar a boca.

Mason e Dylan riram como duas hienas.

Suas amigas estavam verdes de inveja e você sabia que você não deveria de estar muito diferente.

O resto de seu mundo quebrou quando você viu Daniel apertar os punhos com raiva e semicerrar os olhos. Ele estava com ciúmes. E você também.

- Então vocês estão namorando? – Daniel perguntou com um pouco de veneno na voz dele.

- Como se eu fosse algum dia namorar com este traste. – Lily respondeu e depois, olhando para Sirius que voltava com Emmett, disse. – Vocês não tinham alguma festa para estar? Pelo que eu entendi Augusta Longbottom estava organizando um jantar hoje.

- Conseguimos distrair a Sra. Potter por alguns momentos. – Sirius informou.

- Mamãe estava sendo ainda mais dramática do que o normal... – James Potter reclamou, apoiando o queixo sobre a cabeça de cabelos vermelhos de Miss Perfeita. – Acredita que ela estava conversando com a mãe de Alexandra Nott e dizendo o quão bom partido eu sou? Ainda bem que papai chegou e a levou para longe da Sra. Nott. – Estremeceu.

Você notou que os olhos de Lily se estreitaram com a menção da tal de Alexandra Nott.

Seria aquilo ciúmes?

Será que o desprezo que Miss Perfeita tinha por James Potter era real, ou era somente uma fachada?

Você se virou para as suas amigas e caminhou com elas para longe.

Esta era para ser a sua noite. E você não iria deixar Miss Perfeita a estragar.

Já era quase meia noite quando Daniel chegou ao seu lado.

Ele parecia ter se esquecido de Miss Perfeita. Como também parecia ter esquecido o quanto ele já havia bebido.

Vocês conversaram e você não conseguia acreditar em quão maravilhoso ele estava sendo.

Suas amigas lhe lançaram gestos de apoio, quando Daniel perguntou se você não queria ir para um lugar com menos gente.

Você aceitou de imediato. Finalmente você estaria a sós com o amor da sua vida.

Enquanto Daniel lhe levava para longe dos seus amigos, você não pode evitar olhar ao redor para rir na cara de Miss Perfeita.

Você viu Alice e Sirius em um canto rindo e balançando os braços, contando uma história engraçada das suas mil e uma aventuras, várias garrafas de cerveja na mesa ao lado deles.

Você procurou por Lily e o Potter, mas não os viu. Você apertou os olhos, mas não pode pensar mais muita coisa, pois Daniel a levou para mais perto da área reservada para piqueniques.

Ele sorriu para você e você se derreteu por dentro. Se esquecendo completamente de sua irmã.

- Venha, vamos por aqui... – Ele virou e seguiu pela trilha, você foi atrás.

Mas então Daniel parou de repente e você tropeçou em cima dele.

Você foi perguntar o porquê dele ter parado, mas parou quando viu o que ele estava vendo.

Agora você sabia onde Miss Perfeita e Potter estavam.

Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver o que eles estavam fazendo. _Como ela deixou Potter colocar as mãos ali?_

- Eu estava com saudades de você... – Você e Daniel escutaram Potter murmurar contra o pescoço de Lily enquanto as mãos dele exploravam as pernas dela. – Do seu cheiro... Da sua voz...

Lily respondeu as palavras de James o puxando para os lábios dela.

Você tentou puxar Daniel para voltar, mas ele estava olhando para Lily e James com fixação.

Havia uma mesa antiga ali, onde Lily estava sentada enquanto segurava o corpo de James entra as pernas.

Parecia que Miss Perfeita havia novamente encontrado o cara mais sexy do lugar.

Você não permitiu que as lágrimas escorressem dos seus olhos quando viu o olhar de Daniel nas partes do corpo de Lily que James ou a roupa dela não cobriam.

- Vamos embora daqui. – Você sussurrou e carregou Daniel para longe.

Você não queria mais beijá-lo.

Na verdade, você não queria fazer mais nada, exceto ir para casa.

* * *

Era passada da meia noite quando você finalmente viu Miss Perfeita e Potter aparecer no lugar onde você e seus amigos estavam.

Os cabelos negros de Potter pareciam mais bagunçados ainda e os lábios dele estavam inchados. Você sentiu uma pontada de raiva ao pensar que ele parecia ainda mais sexy assim.

Lily tinha a mesma cara de tédio de antes, mas você a conhecia muito bem para conseguir ver a excitação e a satisfação nos olhos verdes esmeraldas dela. Parecia que ela chamava ainda mais atenção assim.

Você rosnou e pegou o pouco de dinheiro que seu pai havia lhe dado e as chaves de casa, enquanto marchava em direção a Miss Perfeita e a amiguinha.

- Vamos, temos que ir para casa, já é tarde. – Você rosnou, pegando o pulso de Lily e apertando, querendo deixar uma marca.

- Ai, está me machucando! – Ela deu um grito.

Potter e Black reagiram pelo que parecia instinto. Quando você viu, você estava sendo empurrada para longe por Potter e Black segurava seu braço para trás.

- Sirius, a largue. – Alice pediu. – Nós nos vemos de novo semana que vem, Lily vai ir para casa comigo amanhã.

Eles lhe soltaram, mas pareciam ambos desconfiados.

- Acho que está na nossa hora. – Potter falou, olhando para sua irmã. – Nós nos falamos novamente daqui uns dias?

Você o viu levar uma mão até o rosto dela. Você olhou para longe, enjoada com tanto ciúmes.

- Eu tenho que ir, James. – Ela sussurrou. – Nos vemos daqui uns dias. – Ela se virou para Black. – Você vai continuar com os Potter este verão?

- Sim, eu vou.

Você rosnou, olhando para longe. Você não queria mais ouvir essa enrolação. O ciúme estava a corroendo.

Miss Perfeita deve ter notado, pois se despediu dos dois com um abraço rápido e puxou Alice em sua direção.

- Até que enfim. – Você resmungou.

Num telefone público você chamou um taxi.

De longe, você viu as duas motos acelerarem para longe e sumirem em uma das esquinas de Londres.

A lua brilhava minguante no céu.

Esta era a sua noite.

A sua vez de brilhar.

Mas parecia que você não tinha o suficiente.

Você não tinha o cabelo mais bonito do lugar.

Ou os olhos mais encantadores.

Seu sorriso sempre pareceu errado.

E as pessoas nunca pareciam gostar de você de imediato.

Aquela era para ter sido a sua noite.

Mas não foi.

Afinal, Lily sempre brilhava mais que você.

* * *

O taxi chegou e você bateu a porta com raiva quando entrou. O motorista lhe deu um olhar brabo. Você ignorou. Você estava com raiva. E inveja.

O caminho até em casa foi quieto. Miss Perfeita e a amiguinha pareciam sentir a aura de raiva que lhe cercava.

Elas fizeram o máximo para ficarem quietas, mas o sorrisinho insolente de Miss Perfeita lhe enojava. Você pagou o taxi e saiu o mais rápido possível. Suas mãos tremiam. Você estava enxergando vermelho.

Você abriu a porta de casa e entrou como um foguete. Lily e Alice logo atrás de você.

- Você está bem, Petúnia? – Lily perguntou para você.

- Você está perguntando se eu estou bem? – Você rosnou, atirando as chaves no sofá.

Você viu Alice se movimentar desconfortável perto da escada.

- A Miss Perfeita está me perguntando se eu estou bem? – Você rosnou novamente. A raiva e a inveja aumentando a cada palavra que você cuspia. Ótimo, havia chegado a hora de descontar tudo.

- Petúnia... – Ela pediu, mas você não escutou.

- Cale a boca! – Você gritou. – Cale a boca! Eu vou falar agora! É a minha vez! A _minha _vez!

Os olhos verdes de Miss Perfeita se arregalaram. Sua raiva aumentou.

- Você sempre teve tudo o que eu queria! Sempre conseguiu tudo! Tudo! – Você balançou a mão. – Para quem sempre foram os elogios? Para você! Quem sempre ganhou o presente mais caro? Você! As melhores roupas? Você! As coisas sempre foram sobre você! _Você!_ Sempre você!

- O que você está falando? – O fingimento de Lily lhe tirou do sério completamente.

- Você sabia que eu gostava de Daniel! – Você chorou. – Eu falei dele durante semanas! – Lily somente olhava para você. – E o que você fez assim que viu ele? Se jogou em cima dele! Ele iria me convidar para dançar ontem, Lily, mas você tinha que ir ao meu baile, não tinha? Era a minha vez! Era a minha noite! A minha vez de brilhar!

- Eu não tive intenção alguma! Eu só queria conhecer eles! – Lily gritou de volta. – Até que você chegou eu não fazia ideia que _aquele_ era o seu Daniel!

- Não se faça Lily! Tudo é sempre sobre você! – Sua voz rachou na ultima palavra. – Quando éramos pequenas você era a minha melhor amiga! Mas então você conheceu aquele esquisito que é o filho dos Snape e tudo mudou! Você não era mais a Lily, a minha irmã mais nova, agora você era a Lily, uma bruxa! Papai e mamãe estavam tão felizes! _Uma bruxa na família!_

- Petúnia... – Você rosnou e atirou uma almofada nela.

_Lily não aprendeu que quando alguém fala, os outros escutam?_

- Quem tinha a magia? Quem era amada pela vovó? Quem tinha nossos pais nas palmas das mãos? Quem? Quem? _Quem?!_ – Você sentiu seus olhos se encherem d'água, mas você não queria chorar. – Eu nunca tive espaço! Ninguém nunca se importou com a Petúnia! _Ela não precisa de colo, ela já está grandinha!_ _Pare de reclamar Petúnia, Lily precisa dormir!_

- Eu não sabia que você se sentia assim, Tuney... – Suas mãos tremiam.

Você riu. Riu e sacudiu a cabeça, não acreditando no que estava escutando.

- Mamãe sempre achou que eram ciúmes, mas... Eu sinto tanto Petúnia... Eu... – Você a cortou.

- Eu não preciso de sua pena. – Seus olhos pararam num retrato de família que deve de ter sido tirado a pelo menos dez anos. – Aliás, eu não preciso de você. Você só atrapalha a minha vida.

- Por favor... Tuney...

- Não me chame assim... Você perdeu esse direito há muito tempo... Você não é mais a minha irmã...

Você se virou em direção as escadas.

Alice – você até tinha se esquecido dela – estava lá, e lhe olhava preocupada.

Seus pais também estavam lá, no topo das escadas.

- Petúnia... – Sua mãe chamou.

Você balançou a cabeça e começou a subir as escadas.

- Assim que eu terminar a escola, eu vou embora daqui. Vou ir para a faculdade em um lugar bem longe daqui. – Você disse para seus pais. – Eu não aguento mais essa família. Não aguento mais essa casa.

- Petúnia deixe de falar bobagens, por favor... – Seu pai tentou.

- A única coisa que eu queria era atenção. – Você olhos nos olhos de seu pai. – Um mísero elogio teria feito o meu mês inteiro. – Você riu, sarcástica. – Mas você estava mais preocupado com Lily, não é? Preocupado se ela não iria passar frio no inverno Escocês, preocupada que ela iria se meter em problemas. Você estava tão preocupado com Miss Perfeita, que até se esqueceu que você tinha outra criança para cuidar, não é?

- Querida... Você sempre pareceu tão independente, nós pensávamos que você já estava grande e que não precisava mais de nós sempre ao seu redor. – Você apertou seus olhos para sua mãe.

- Bem, eu precisava. A onde vocês dois estavam quando eu quebrei meu braço? Quando meu primeiro namorado terminou comigo? Quando eu fiquei em recuperação em Química, mas passei com a melhor nota no final do semestre? – As lágrimas voltaram, mas você as segurou.

_Nada de choro enquanto eles ainda podem lhe ver. Não seja fraca, Petúnia._

Você voltou a subir as escadas. Lily lhe chamou. Você ignorou.

Quando você chegou ao seu quarto, você bateu a porta de raiva e se atirou em sua cama.

Finalmente as lágrimas rolaram livres.

Você passou o resto da noite escutando os choros de sua irmã e de seus pais.

Mas você estava decidida – _terminaria a escola e sairia de casa o mais rápido possível._

* * *

Já fazia quase quatro anos desde a ultima vez que você viu Lily.

E você estava muito feliz com isso.

Você tinha encontrado alguém lhe amava e lhe fazia elogios.

E vocês tinham se casado, tinha sido uma cerimonia muito bonita, e você fez questão de só convidar seu pai e sua mãe.

E agora, você tinha o fruto do seu amor dormindo no quarto ao lado.

Estava tudo tão perfeito que você tinha começado a desconfiar.

Era uma manhã normal de segunda feira _– 1º de Novembro, para ser exata_ – e você estava indo pegar o leite na frente de casa quando o encontrou.

Ele estava dormindo em uma cesta de vime e o punho gordinho dele segurava uma carta com força.

Você quis chorar quando se deu conta do que aquilo poderia significar.

Mas você levou o bebê para dentro de casa, e o colocou em cima de sua cama – _Vernon, seu marido, já havia saído para o trabalho._

Você pegou a carta com delicadeza, tentando não acordar o bebê.

E doeu.

Doeu ler que sua irmã havia morrido.

Doeu saber que a sempre Perfeita Lily Evans – _naquele momento, Lily Potter_ – havia morrido.

Você quis saber como ela morreu.

E o porquê dela morrer.

Você não sabe quanto tempo você chorou, mas você sabe que só parou quando o choro baixo de um bebe lhe chamou atenção.

_Harry. _

Filho de Miss Perfeita.

Você fechou os olhos e torceu que ele fosse estranho - _que não tivesse puxado a beleza dos pais._

Torceu em vão.

Mesmo tão jovem, o cabelo de Harry já se levantava atrás – _igual ao do pai_ – e os olhos já brilhavam como se guardassem segredos inimagináveis _– iguais aos da mãe_.

Você o segurou contra o seu peito e chorou.

Ele sempre seria a lembrança do que tinha sido a sua infância.

De como você sofreu na sua adolescência.

E de todo o arrependimento que você sentia de não ter perdoado – _e ter sido perdoada também _– Lily Evans-Potter.

Seu filho chorou alto do quarto ao lado e você colocou o bebê de volta em sua cama.

- Tia Tuney já volta, querido. – Você sussurrou.

Ao longo dos anos você viu Harry Potter crescer para se tornar exatamente o que Lily era – _cativante._

Você não precisava de muito para notar que ele encantava a todos ao redor dele – _exatamente como Lily –_ e você tentou não cometer os mesmos erros que seus pais _– se preocupando muito sobre Harry e seus poderes mágicos, sobre Harry e sua afinidade para arranjar problemas, e sobre Harry e sua presença cativante_ -, mas no final, você cometeu erros que, anos depois, pareceram mil vezes piores.

Em sua ânsia por não se esquecer de seu outro filho – _por que você já considerava Harry como seu próprio_ – você acabou sufocando Dudley e negligenciando Harry.

E você só notou isso quando não tinha mais como voltar atrás.

Agora, segurando sua bolsa em uma mão e o lenço branco em outra, você vê – _e sente_ – o que seus pais devem ter visto quando você saiu de casa.

Você vê Harry – _o doce e bonito Harry, filho da maravilhosa Miss Perfeita_ – a olhando com aqueles grandes olhos verdes e a única coisa que você consegue fazer é sussurrar um "Adeus" antes de se virar e correr para o carro – _tentando não pensar que em minutos Harry poderá estar enfrentado o maior Lord das Trevas que o Reino Unido já teve em quatro séculos_.

No fim, a única coisa que você pode fazer é suspirar e olhar para seu filho – _Dudley_ – e pensar que ele possuí os mesmos olhos opacos e os mesmos cabelos castanhos sem vida que você possuía.

E, enquanto o carro deslizava pelo asfalto _– indo para o mais longe possível de Harry_ -, você rezava para Lily e pedia que ela lhe perdoasse por todas as palavras terríveis que você gritou para ela – _exatamente como você fazia toda a noite desde que encontrara Harry_ – e que ela olhasse para Harry – _pois ele havia lhe cativado, assim como Lily havia feito com você, mesmo que você não quisesse admitir._

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Ei gente! Gostaram da one-shot triste de como eu vejo a relação entre Petúnia e Lily? Espero que gostem, eu fiquei bastante tempo trabalhando nesse lado mais dramático de Petúnia, mas finalmente consegui deixa-la exatamente como eu a imagino.

_Beijos, Alice!_


End file.
